When You Meet The Unexpected
by Emmydoos
Summary: My Nazi Zombie story. Basically the same story line, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen find female versions of themselves in Kino Der Toten so they form an alliance. Tank/OC Nikolai/OC Takeo/OC Richtofen/OC.


Title: When You Meet The Unexpected  
Pairings: Tank/OC, Richtofen/OC, Takeo/OC, Nikolai/OC (Not sure about the last two though.)  
Game: Call of Duty: World at War, Black OPs.  
Main Characters: Tank Dempsey, Tasha Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Nadiah Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Tanee Masaki, Doctor Edward Richtofen, Doctor Emily Richtofen.  
Minor Characters: Doctor Maxis, Sophia, Samantha.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in my story apart from Tasha, Nadiah, Tanee and Emily.  
Note: Any POV (Point of View) change will be mentioned unless it is going to third person.

Chapter 1:

(Tank's POV)

I could feel pounding in the back of my head. As I became more aware of my surroundings I kept still so I didn't alert the person who had me captive. I sensed movement nearby so I was taking a gamble and guessing one person was in the room with me. I tried to remember what happened but my mind was blank. I heard the footsteps get fainter so I opened my eyes slightly to evaluate the room. The room had white tiles on the floor and walls. There was a chair in the middle of the room with tools next to it and blood everywhere. I looked down at myself but realized it wasn't my blood. I stood up but felt very weak and dizzy.

Tank stumbled to the only window in the room; it was too high to jump down so he looked behind him at the door. He gently opened the door and looked into the hallway. There was blood everywhere. He tried to make out what happened but he didn't really want to know. There were two other doors and a staircase leading downstairs. He opened the door closest to him and saw a Japanese man. He jumped around looking for a weapon but realizing he didn't have any looked at Tank.

"Do you speak English?" Tank asked cautiously.

"Yes." Takeo replied.

"The names Tank Dempsey." Said Tank.

"Takeo Masaki." Takeo bowed. Tank and Takeo soon got to the conclusion that they were captured by the same person for the same reason. They decided to form an alliance and opened the other door in the hallway. There was a sleeping man in the room with vodka bottles scattered around him. Tank woke him up but startled him at the same time. He smashed a vodka bottle and tried to attack Tank.

"Whoa man calm down!" Tank wrestled the bottle out of his hand. Nikolai grabbed another bottle but drank out of it which calmed him down.

"I am Nikolai Belinski." Said Nikolai.

"I'm Tank Dempsey that's Takeo." Tank replied.

"Why we here?" Nikolai asked.

"Don't know we're looking around to find out." Tank said.

The trio decided to go downstairs armed with only broken vodka bottles. Nikolai, Takeo, and I walked quietly down the stairs. We saw a man at the end of the long hallway.

"I see you are awake now." The man said with a thick German accent. He quickly spoke into a voice recorder saying 'The American, Russian, and Japanese are awake.' He put it away then noticed our 'weapons' which caused him to laugh.

"They will do you no good when the Untoten come." He simply said.

"Who are you?" "Why are we here?" Who are the 'Untoten'?" We all asked at the same time.

"I am Doctor Edward Richtofen; you are here because your countries sent you and the rest will be explained later." He answered. Edward walked over to a big box and kicked off the lid.

"You will need these." He said gesturing to the box before grabbing a MP40. He grabbed a knife to put on his belt. I dropped my bottle and went to the box which contained a few guns. I grabbed a Thompson and threw it to Takeo and gave Nikolai a MP40. I took the other Thompson.

"Wait, who are-" I didn't finish my sentence because there was moaning noises coming from outside. I looked at Richtofen and saw a worried look.

"They are here." He said and with a final look at us he walked over to a boarded up window and started shooting. We looked at each other as the groaning got louder so we each went to a window to defend. Takeo walked up to a window and I watched the colour drain from his face.

"What are these demons?" He shouted then joined in the shooting. I was confused. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly an arm burst through my window and grabbed me. The thing screamed in my face and tried to bite me. I shot at it until it fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Then I got to work killing the maggot ridden bodies of dead soldiers.

* * *

(Emily's POV)

Dear Doctor Jones,

I am writing to you to request you sent me the test subjects Dempsey, Belinski and Masaki. I have a few experiments I wish to do on them involving Element 115. Doctor Maxis needs more Element 115 as well. Thank you.

Yours,

Doctor Emily Richtofen

I sealed the letter and grabbed my hat. After putting it on I went downstairs to the main desk where Sophia was.

"Hello Doctor." Sophia said brightly. I tried not to roll my eyes, she was so fake.

"I need this sent now." I said handing her the letter. I turned to leave but was stopped by Maxis.

"Ah Emily, just who I was looking for. Come with me I need to show you something."

"Yes, Doctor." I said. Maxis smiled and nodded at Sophia then walked to the lab. As I followed behind I saw a flash of blue following us so I made a quick plan in my head. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

After a few hours of killing what we now call the zombies we were tired and out of ammo. The zombies had stopped coming but Richtofen said they will be back soon. I didn't really like Richtofen he ordered us around too much and I didn't trust him. But anything to get out of here. He made us take fuel cans to a small plane outside. Takeo tried to start the plane whilst me and Nikolai shot the remaining zombies. The Doc was somewhere inside. Richtofen come out of the building ten minutes later and we climbed into the plane as the next round of zombies appeared. Richtofen told Nikolai to throw a grenade at the zombies which caused a big explosion from the building.

"Now for some answers." I demanded narrowing my eyes at Richtofen. He told Takeo to look in the only crate on the plane and he pulled out four drinks. He handed them out so I opened it. It was red and the label said Juggernaut.

"What's this?" Nikolai asked.

"Drink it. It will make you stronger." Richtofen said. At this point I wasn't really going to ask how it make you stronger I just drank it.

"I was studying Element 115 with my partner Doctor Maxis. Its effect on humans was strange; it made the dead come back to life. We tried to control the but it didn't work. One got out and started the outbreak of zombies. I need your help to stop them before it takes out the World." Richtofen said. I listened as much as I could but I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
